Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Episode
This page shows how to properly create and format an Episode page. These pages are written from a real world perspective. Title This should be the official title of the episode. The title begins with "Episode:" then has the episode's title. If the episode is part of a saga and is titled with the saga's name, the saga name is left off. For example, the full title of is given as "The Dark Phoenix Saga: Dazzled" and all episodes of the third season of starts with "The Sins of the Father:". This keeps the title from becoming overly long and repetitive. If the episode shares a name with an episode from another series, the series is put into a parenthetical after the name. The non-parenthetical page then becomes a Disambiguation page. Infobox Any section not filled in will not appear in the final article. | series = This is the series the episode is a part of. | image = An appropriate image that can visually summarize the episode. It should not have behind-the-scenes text, such as the actual title, director, writer, producers, etc. It can be appropriate to use the title if the series has special images for the title, such as . | date = This is the date the episode originally aired. It would also include the dates for the original airings in other countries or if aired online before television. | ep_num = This is the number the episode airs within the series. The number begins with the beginning of the series not the season. It would also be linked to the season page in which this episode aired. | writer = This is all the people who wrote for the episode as credited. If a person was working on the series but not credited for any reason then they should be credited with an (Uncredited) afterwards. If the story is based on an established story, but the writer of that story is not credited then they are not credited. It would then be noted in the Background section. | director = This is all the people who directed for the episode as credited. If a person was working on the series but not credited for any reason then they should be credited with an (Uncredited) afterwards. | guest = This is all the guest stars appearing in the episode. It start with the actor then have the character(s) in parenthesis. A guest star is a special appearance or cameo. This does not include regular recurring characters if they are not main characters or in every episode. It would include a recurring character if the actor only appears one or very few times, such as Martin Landau's one appearance as Scorpion. If a guest character does not have a voice actor then they are not listed here. | prev = This is the last chronological episode before this one. This can be different from the previously aired episode. If episodes aired out of sequence then it is noted in the Background section. | next = This is the next chronological episode after this one. This can be different from the next episode aired. Introduction This is a brief tease of the episode. Generally this does not include links, specifics, or spoilers. If the episode shares a name with other articles it is noted here. For example, the episode and character Doctor Strange. Story This is the story the episode presents in the order given. This should include all relevant details for making further pages. The summary can be broken up into subheadings. A DVD chapter markers are a good indication of where they should be and what they should be named. Quotes This is a variety of various notable quotes from the episode. This should not be a complete transcript of the dialogue. Notable quotes include funny lines, important information not necessarily relevant to the summary, quotes of others, first or last time someone speaks, or the first or last line of the episode and possibly series. It is noted if this is the first or last line of a character, episode, or series. Quotes to other works are noted. A quote can be amended if the quote does not necessarily make sense in context. Though this should be kept to a minimum. It can also be noted if they are speaking to or about another character that is not readily apparent in the quote. The formatting for a single line quote is: "Quote" :-'Character', (Notes) The formatting for multiple character quote is: "Quote 1" "Quote 2" :-'Character 1' and Character 2 Trivia This wiki believes that almost all information should be included as long as it is relevant to the article's subject. A trivia section is all the miscellaneous information that does not have a particular place elsewhere. Goofs This is all the mistakes the episode contains. This can be inconsistencies, animation errors, factual errors, errors in geography, or plot holes. If the episode is not consistent with other episodes or videos within the same universe it is noted here. Continuity This is all the references the episode makes to other episodes and/or videos. This can include noting this is the first, last, or only appearance of a character, specific references to another episode, notes of a timeline, or something a character did that was similar to another character within the same universe. Video This is any relevant video to the episode, such as a trailer or teaser. This would not be a commercial. The video should not be the full episode. This wiki does not have videos uploaded here. Videos should be linked to from another site, such as YouTube. Background This is all the behind-the-scenes information going into the making of the episode. It should start with when the episode originally aired. Then it would generally follow the flow of production: writing, acting, animation, and release. This is where it would be noted if the episode is based on other stories or what the cast and crew have to say about it. Reception This is audience reaction to the episode. This is not your personal opinion. All content here should be linked to by a credible site that has reliable reviewers. Marvel Animation Age and IGN are good sources here. This should contain a brief summary of their review as well as any rating given. Ratings from collected sites such as Internet Movie Database and TV.com can be included. If the episode had a notable impact on other media it would be noted here. For example, provided several visual cues used in the Spider-Man 3 film. External Links This is all the external links for the episode. This includes TV.com, Marvel Animation Age, Internet Movie Databse, and IGN. If an episode is streamed online by a reliable source then it is also included, such as Marvel or Hulu. Links to other wikis are fine. All links must be for the specific episode not just the series. No link should be to a private site that must be logged in before viewing. Category The only category every episode page needs is the episode category for that series. For example, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episodes. If the episode is part of a larger saga then it includes the saga category, such as Neogenic Nightmare. These are the only two used. The Real World category is added automatically. DEFAULTSORT Every episode page should include the DEFAULTSORT template. The title of the page should be given minus the Episode: at the beginning. It should look like this: If this is not used, the episode is categorized under the E section in every category making for improper categorization. Category:MAU Policies